horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood
'' Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood, or nicknamed by fans, Jason Vs Carrie because Stephen King's Carrie obtains telekinetic powers like Tina, the heroine in this film. Plot Near the site of Tommy and Jason's final watery fight, young Tina Shepard accidentally killed her father with her developing mental powers. Now seventeen, Tina returns to Crystal Lake with her mother Amanda and her psychologist, Dr. Crews. In the cabin next door, a group of friends has gathered to throw a surprise birthday party for mutual friend Michael. Tina meets Michael's cousin Nick, who introduces himself and helps her when she knocks open her suitcase. Dr. Crews soon has Tina testing her mental abilities, pushing her to the edge with insinuations of guilt over her father's death. That night, Tina senses a presence in the lake and brings up Jason, imprisoned there by Tommy. Tina passes out, but soon tells her mother and the disbelieving Crews of the "man in the lake." Nick comes over to invite Tina to the birthday party that night, but the birthday boy Michael and his girlfriend Jane are killed on the way. At the party, Tina sees a vision of Jason killing Michael with a spike and runs home, but Crews calls it a delusion. Nearby, campers Dan and Judy are soon killed by Jason. The next night, after a confrontation with the stuck-up Melissa, Tina's session with Crews goes awry, and she levitates a television at him. Tina confides in Nick her suspicion of Michael's death, while next door, Russell and Sandra are killed when they go for a swim. Dr. Crews goes for a walk and finds Michael's body. At her house, Tina's mother finds that Crews has been antagonizing Tina to increase her telekinesis. When Crews returns, he threatens to have Tina committed and she drives off - only to see a vision of Jason killing her mother. She crashes, and makes her way back to the house on foot. Meanwhile, Maddy leaves the cabin next door and is killed by Jason. Tina runs into Nick on her way home and they find Michael's body. Meanwhile, Jason kills Ben and Kate and cuts the power to the partiers' cabin before killing David. Tina and Nick arrive at her house, and next door, Melissa goes out looking for Nick before Jason kills Eddie and Robin. Nick heads to the party cabin, while in the woods Jason kills Amanda Shepard. Nick finds Eddie's body, but Tina has left her house when he returns. Tina soon finds Crews and goes looking for her mother when he says she is "gone." Jason dispatches Crews via brush saw, and Tina heads after him. Tina electrocutes Jason, but he rises and chases her into the party cabin. After she telekinetically collapses the porch onto him, she runs back home and finds Nick and Melissa. Melissa opens the door to leave, but Jason is standing there and he splits her head open with an axe. Tina and Nick run upstairs but she turns around, ready for the final fight of mind over matter. . . In the end, Tina uses telekinesis to summon the spirit of her father, who chains Jason back to the bottom of Crystal Lake. Trivia *This film was originally intended to be the "Freddy vs. Jason", but Paramount and New Line couldn't come to an agreement to work together on the film. *There is a scene where Tina hangs Jason with a cord and smashes the ground below him, and then makes him fall into the hole. This is similar to Piranoid's apparent death at the end of the animated Street Sharks film. *Jason's hockey mask is broken in half in this movie. However, in the next movie, the hockey mask Jason takes from a character named Jim appears to be the same one (as it looks exactly the same and has a scratch in the same spot where Chris hit Jason with an axe), however aside from the scratch it has no damage at all and is in one piece. *There seems to be some controversy on the time frame of this movie. The beginning clearly takes place after Jason Lives, as Jason is chained to the bottom of Crystal Lake. As reflected by Tina's age, the main events of the movie take place ten years after the prologue, but the sites that give the Freddy and Jason universe timeline say that it takes place five years after the timeline. This film should take place in 1998, not 1993. Category:Friday the 13th films Category:Films Category:Slasher Category:Jason Voorhees Category:1980s horror films